Broken Promise
by Yukizora
Summary: Squall's life after Ultimecia is disturbed by forgotten secrets from the past. Secrets that come to haunt him, and with no good intentions either. Under such circumstances, what will become of Squall and Rinoa?
1. Shadows of the past

**BROKEN PROMISE**  
  
Chapter 1 - Shadows of the past  
  


"Excuse me sir, how do I get to Balamb Garden from here?"  
  
"Oh just take this train," a man replied, "then stop at Balamb. Then get out of the city and follow the path. You'll get there eventually."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
~**~**~   
  
"Rinoa!!" Selphie called from one side of the door, "Rinoa? Are you ready yet?"   
  
"I'm coming!" Rinoa's voice vaguely called from the other side, "Alright, how do I look?" Rinoa said as she stepped out of her dormitory.   
  
"Wow. What are you trying to do? Have all of their eyes on you?" Selphie joked as Rinoa slightly blushed. "Come on let's go! I think it's starting!" The two girls happily jogged along the hallways until they reached the ballroom.   
  
The grand room was lit with dim yet firming lights from above, accompanied by the vague starlights from the sky. The crescent moon hung amongst the silver stream. With no clouds in sight, tonight was the perfect night. The floor has been cleaned to the point that reflections can be seen from them. The walls were nicely polished. The whole room seemed to lighten up with the soothing background music and the smiles from everyone's face. Well, almost everyone.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Selphie tiptoed trying to look for the gang.   
  
Where is Squall? Rinoa thought to herself, kind of worried.   
  
"Uh.. ahem. May I have everyone's attention please?" Headmaster Cid's voice echoed the grand room from the side of the room. "Thank you." He began as soon as the crowd slowly gained its silence.   
  
"As you may all know, tonight is a special night to congratulate our heroes for bringing peace to the world!" Headmaster Cid lifted up his right hand a little to calm the applause, "Now, your commander, Squall Leonhart will speak to you on be half of his team who contributed great effort in this mission."   
  
"Ack!! We're late! Hurry Rinoa!" Selphie whispered out loud as she dragged Rinoa through the crowd, trying to get to the front to hopefully sneak in without notice. Inevitably apologizing on the way of course.   
  
"Uh.. once again, your commander, Squall Leonhart will speak to you." Cid repeated with emphasis on Squall's name when no one showed up. "Squall? Do we have Squall with us?"   
  
Chatters slowly rose from the crowd, but were again silenced when Squall moved up to the stage in front of the microphone. Mumbling, "There's nothing to say" along the way, which caused some laughter among the Garden residents.   
  
"They look up to you Squall." Cid whispered to Squall as he went off.   
  
"... Sorceress Ultimecia has been defeated, thanks to Instructor Trepe, SeeD's Zell and Selphie, accompanied by Galbadian Garden's sharpshooter Irvine, as well as head of Timber Owls, Rinoa." Squall managed to choke some words out, expressionless as always. "The world can be put at peace for a while now. However, do not let your guards down. We do not know what is planned ahead of us."   
  
"Yo Squall, give them a break man." Zell whispered aloud to Squall from his side.   
  
Squall sighed before continuing, "But tonight, we shall celebrate this event, as the rest of the world is right now I'm sure." Giggles rose from the crowd as Squall pushed away the microphone. Waltz rose from the background as the crowd's applause soon ceased and pairs of couples found their steps on the dance floor.   
  
"Well done Squall." Cid commented on Squall's half-dead speech, you could say.   
  
"Whatever." Squall gave Cid a glance before going to the corner, obviously hoping not to get involved with anything.   
  
"What's up with him?" Irvine asked, hoping somebody would reply.   
  
"I don't know. He's been like that ever since we came back." Quistis said as she turned to Rinoa, "What's the matter?"   
  
"I don't know. He hasn't said much to me either." Rinoa said with concern, "I'm kind of worried. He seems troubled about something, but he won't say it."   
  
"Yeah man. That Squall, you'd think he'll change his ways after defeating Ultimecia." Zell pitched in his two cents, "I mean come on! What an accomplishment! He makes it sound like it was nothing! ...The hell."   
  
"Let's just leave him alone. Maybe Rinoa can go and talk something out of him," Irvine said, giving Rinoa a wink, "after all, you're his girl now."   
  
"Irvine! This is not funny!" Selphie shouted.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to loosen up the tense situation here." Irvine backed off, "But seriously, somebody's gotta knock something into that guy, man."   
  
"I'll go." Rinoa volunteered, although it seemed more like an obligation to her than a choice.   
  
Voices shouted over the waltz inside Squall's mind. He stood there thinking, ignoring the waitress who offered him a drink. Still shocked from the news, he's still running away from it.   
  
~ Flash back~   
  
"What?!"   
  
"It's true. Edea gave me this." Laguna said as he handed Squall a piece of paper.   
  
Squall snapped over the document as his eyes scanned the piece of paper, as if trying to light it on fire with his glare.   
  


_To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Raine Loire, mother to this boy, has asked him to be taken orphanage. She unfortunately passed away from giving birth. She asks for nothing but . . ._   
  


The rest of the paper was smudged so intensely Squall couldn't make out what it said, only bits and pieces of random letters.   
  
"And Edea told me that boy was you." Laguna finished off what the letter was attempting to reveal to Squall.   
  
"It's not possible. I had no family, no one was there for me." Squall glared at Laguna with disbelief, "No one but Sis. No one... I'm an orphan. I'm not your son!!"   
  
"Squall, what more do you want me to tell you? This is true. Whether you accept it or not." Laguna said with calmness for once in his life, "Kiros knew this, he was there when you were born."   
  
"Where the hell were you?"   
  
"I was away at war. I couldn't stay by Raine's side... I still regret 'til this day." Laguna trailed off as fragments of memories started flowing to him all at once.   
  
"Raine wasn't my mother. You're not my father. Kiros is lying... I'm nobody's son. I'm just me, I-"   
  
"Squall..."   
  
"I WON'T HAVE IT!!"   
  
~ ~   
  
"SQUALL?!"   
  
Squall blinked back from his thoughts, finding himself looking straight into a pair of auburn eyes. A pair of eyes that looked too familiar, but too vague to remember whom they belonged to. He gazed into those eyes dazed, not being able to say a thing. Just... staring.   
  
"W-what? Do I have something on my face?" Rinoa was a bit frightened by Squall's silent treatment, although she's been getting these a lot these days anyway.   
  
"Oh, it's just you." Squall finally recognized those eyes, and made out the rest of the person standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.   
  
"'Oh, it's just you.'" Rinoa mimicked, "What's the matter with you these days? What are you thinking about? Why can't you tell me?"   
  
"Not your questions again..." Squall looked away with annoyance shown on his face.   
  
"... Am I that annoying?"   
  
Yes. At least right now. Squall thought to himself. He didn't return his attention to Rinoa, who was eager for an explanation.   
  
"Squall..." Rinoa said softly, "Everyone's worried. We don't know what's bothering you. If you let us help you, maybe you'll feel better. Maybe we can sol-"   
  
"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Squall didn't wait until Rinoa finish one of her speeches that's been said to Squall at least a million times after they came back.   
  
"No you're not fine. And I'm not giving up. I didn't pull you away from your past just to let you go back to your old ways again. Ellone is here now, what's bothering you? Everything seems fine to me."   
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY PAST!" Squall shouted, causing some people near the two to look, then turn away with fear by the tone of Squall's voice, and the stinging look in his eyes.   
  
Rinoa stood there, speechless. Unable to move, she was still shocked from Squall's outburst.   
  
"Leave me alone." Squall said as he walked out of the ballroom, having no idea where he was going, he ended up at the training center again.   
  
"What was that?" The group ran up to the petrified Rinoa, after hearing Squall shouting to Rinoa.   
  
"I don't know. I don't know. He wouldn't say anything, I was trying to help him, and... and then he just... shouted, at me."   
  
Will they ever leave me alone? My past is mine, none of their business. My past is my story to find out. Whether they're involved in it or not, I'm doing this on my own. Squall thought as he walked through the training center, desperate for some killing to ease his mind. But it was hard to find anything left in the training center, he had come here so often there was almost nothing to kill anymore.   
  
"I've been waiting for you." A voice called from behind the shadows.   
  


**A/N**: Why is Squall running away from the past? Is there anything left the gang can possibly do? Tune in for the next chapter~ ^^ Feedbacks are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! =D 


	2. Notice

  
  
**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me =) Well, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**  
  


Chapter 2 - Notice   
  


"Hi Zell," a feminine voice called from behind, "looking for someone?" A bit disappointed by the fact that Zell was so busy looking around, he never noticed her standing right next to him. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm looking for Rinoa." Zell turned around, looking into the librarian's eyes. She seemed to be stunned by Zell's look as she immediately looked to the floor to avoid eye contact. 

"O-oh. Rinoa? That new girl that came back with all of you from that sorceress thing?" Her face gradually turned red with joy from talking to Zell, but couldn't help a bit of jealousy. 

"Yeah. That's her," Zell obviously was totally oblivious of the girl's reactions, "have you seen her around?" 

"Huh?" The girl hesitated before answering with a little reluctance, "Yeah. I think she's behind one of shelves. You know, those books on knights and sorceresses and stuff." 

"Oh okay, thanks! Catch ya later!" Zell ran off before the girl could say anything. 

_What's the matter with him? He won't talk to anyone, he won't open up... not even to me! He won't mention anything to anyone, gets mad when I mention Ellone and his past. I thought I knew him... I thought I understood him. _Rinoa thought to herself as she picked up another book from the series "For A Sorceress" entitled "The Knight's Promise". _He promised... he promised he'd protect me and stay by my side... even if I was the world's enemy. What had changed? Was it something I did? Why can't I see through his barrier? What's so different this time around? He's not just ignorant; he just simply wants to be alone. Alone by himself... _ Rinoa looked up from the book and into the empty space in front of her as she rolled her eyes. _ As if that will solve all his problems._

"Hey Rinoa! Sup?" Zell said as soon as he found Rinoa between the bookshelves. "You wanted to talk to me?" 

"Oh! Yeah, yeah I did." Rinoa jumped a little from Zell's sudden appearance. 

"So... sup?" 

"It's about Squall." Rinoa's voice lowered as she motioned Zell to go deeper into the bookshelves to the History section, where nobody seems to go there at all anymore. "Well, he hasn't talked to me, in fact I don't think anyone, ever since the party. He seems to be surprised, in fact very self-conscious every time I come up to him. Sometimes he nods sometimes he just looks away. As if blaming me for 'startling' him." 

"The hell?" Zell lifted his left eyebrow as he crossed his right leg over his left ankle, same time putting his right hand against a bunch of books on the shelf. 

"I'm seriously worried about him..." Rinoa mumbled softly as her right hand found its way around her necklace, which still had Squall's ring on it. "It's like... something's haunting him. Like he's..." She looked at the necklace and ran her index finger on the lion engraved on it. 

"He's what?" 

"He's scared." Rinoa looked up to Zell. 

"Scared? Squall?" Zell waved his left hand, "That's going to be one of the things I won't see before I'm dead." 

"No really, I'm serious Zell." Rinoa tightened her forehead and looked at Zell, "Something is bothering him, and he's actually showing it. He's letting it take control over him. You know him longer than I have, that's not like him." 

"Yeah... that's true..." Zell looked down and thought for a second, "But what can possibly bother that man? I mean come on, did you see his face when he had to face Ultimecia? The man wasn't even blinking!" 

"Physically of course not. But I think this might be one of the emotional experience of his past." 

"His past? Why's that?" Zell looked at Rinoa with confusion, returning back to proper standing posture showing some interest and curiosity. 

"Because he gets mad every time I mention Ellone or his past." Rinoa declared with a serious tone in her voice. 

"Oh..." Zell was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "I remember he was always with Ellone at the orphanage, after she left he just became how he's like now. Y'know, all serious and stuff." 

Zell scratched the back of his head and continued, "But that doesn't make any sense. Ellone's here now, so is Matron. What's his problem now? Man this is confusing." 

"Exactly. And the more I think about it, the more worried I get." 

"Alright you know what, I'll go talk to Ellone." Zell stood up straight, looking at Rinoa straight in the eye. "You should relax for a bit. Don't stress yourself too much. I'll tell you what I find out as soon as I can okay?" 

"Okay... Thanks Zell." Rinoa slipped a smile on her face, which hasn't been there for quite a while. 

"Hey man, he's our pal too. I gotta make sure our big boy's fine." Zell lifted up his feet as he turned around and waved, "I'll talk to you later!" 

"Bye Zell! Good luck!" Rinoa stood there by herself in the shelf, still holding "The Knight's Promise". She tilted her head and shrugged, _why not sign out this book? I have nothing to do anyway. _She made her way to the counter and handed the book to the librarian. Not noticing the disappointed look on the librarian's face. 

~*~~*~

"What the hell do you want?" 

"Squall Squall Squall, our big hero. Roaming around alone to the training center during your big party? Got somethin' on your mind pal?" Seifer tapped his foot on the ground giving Squall a smirk. 

"That's none of your business." 

"Oh really? But I bet Rinoa is." Seifer smirked again, his lips growing wider with a smile. 

"What?" Squall turned to face Seifer, not sure of what this guy's up to now. 

"Ah yes, that is one beautiful girl. If you haven't showed up, my relationship with her would be running smooth right now." Seifer stepped towards Squall, "I really don't know what she sees in you." 

Squall looked away, ignoring this psycho's idiotic rambles. 

"Your hair? Your eyes?" Seifer walked a semi-circle around Squall before stopping in front of him again. "No, it's because you'd protect her from all danger. Keeping her away from the storm. But I'm telling you Squall, I'm not letting her go. I'll win her back fair and square, and show her that I, Seifer Almasy, am the only true knight for her." 

"Whatever." Squall sighed, showing some irritation. 

"Oh really? So you don't like to show your feelings even when it comes to love?" Seifer smirked before taking a few steps back, "I figured. Well Squall, enjoy it while it lasts. She'll be gone before you even notice." 

Seifer picked up his feet and started to walk away. Just after a shoulder scratch with Squall, he turned around and added, "Just like Ellone once did." 

Squall's eyes grew wider as he immediately turned around, only to see Seifer disappear into the darkness of the long hallway while the echoes of his laughter remained in the training center. 

_Ugh... _Squall rolled on his bed. Thinking about the encounter to Seifer back at the training center couple of nights ago. _Win Rinoa back? That's what he wants?_ He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling._ No, it's not that simple. He wants more, he wants to see me suffer. He always wanted that. _

Squall suddenly sat up straight on his bed, cold sweat going down his back. _He... He knows? NO! That's not possible! He doesn't know him! ...Does he?_ Squall sat there, staring at his gunblade as he sank into deep thoughts again. 

~*~~*~

"Ellone? Are you busy?" Zell called from behind Ellone as he found her sitting on a bench, just looking at the stars. 

"Oh Zell! No no I'm not busy." Ellone turned around and smiled, "Want to join me? The moon is beautiful tonight." 

"Yeah it is. Look, can I talk to you for a second?" 

"Sure." Ellone readjusted her position as Zell took a seat with one leg on top of another beside her, "What is it? You sound serious." 

"It is. It's about Squall." Zell began, "Look, is there anything you can tell me about his past?" 

"His past? You were there with him all the way," Ellone chuckled as childhood memories came back, "I believe I know no more than you do." 

"But Squall trusted you. He liked you, he looked up to you. There must be secrets he told you. Come on man, everyone's got secrets, even him." 

Ellone's eyes sparkled, as if sensing something at Zell's sudden burst. 

"Right?" 

"Well Zell," Ellone avoided eye contact, "why are you asking me this? If something is bothering you or Squall, I think I deserve to know." 

"Yeah you do. That's why I came to you. Rinoa says Squall's acting a bit weird, like not himself lately. It's true, the rest of us noticed it too." Zell paused before asking, carefully as if he was waking a sleeping tiger, "Did you?" 

"Did I what?" 

"Did you notice he's a little weird lately?" 

"Hmm..." Ellone turned to the stars again, "I don't know. I haven't talked to him or seen him in a while. Not since after the party." 

"That's the problem. He won't talk to anyone, not even Rinoa. He yelled at her!" 

"He did? For what?" 

"We don't know!" 

"So you think I can make him tell me? And find out what's wrong?" Ellone asked, though there seemed to be more than what she was showing. 

"Well, yeah. Sort of. I was hoping you can tell me something about Squall's past that may be causing this." 

"Squall's past? You think his past is related to his mood swings?" Ellone smiled, but Zell could see the shock for that split second before the smile. 

"Ellone, is there anything you can tell me?" Zell asked, taking a deep breath. 

"I-I'm sorry Zell. It's been so long since you were all so little. I don't recall anything drastic that could've caused this 17 years later. I was too young to remember anything anyway." Ellone looked away from Zell again, "Perhaps you can ask Squall himself, when he's feeling better of course. Sorry I'm not of any help." 

"It's okay." Zell stood up, "Thanks anyway. I gotta run, almost curfew. You should rest too. See ya!" 

"Good night Zell." Ellone smiled before Zell picked up his speed and ran out of her sight. 

_Squall... you've got caring friends. _Ellone thought to herself._ But they're noticing it... they're coming to you. What are you going to do?_

  
  
**A/N:** I hope this chapter was okay. I know the details are still vague... well that was part of the plan lol. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks! ^^ 


	3. The arrival

Chapter 3 - The arrival 

  
  
_ I'm coming. I'm coming for you. For all the things you've caused for me, all the things I had but deserved a lot better. All the things you had but didn't deserve at all. I'm coming to get my revenge. _

... You just wait and see. 

Squall squinted at the strange letter that was placed on his table mysteriously after he came back from the training center. He had an idea of whom the letter was from, but the letter still sent cold chills down his body. 

_This is not a prank from Seifer... he's here. _ Squall tried to imagine a picture of him in his head, but only a blur returned to him. He tried to think of the memories, but all the ones he remembered didn't help much. _ What did I do? What happened all those years ago... that he's still holding on to it? What the hell's going on?! _

Confusion once again rose itself giving Squall a huge headache. Vague laughter of the past echoed in his head. He remembered how they used to run in the field at Edea's orphanage, Squall would be the hero with a huge stick as a weapon, and he would be the evil villain that gets defeated all the time. Squall had suggested they switch positions, he didn't like the idea of him being the hero and always beating up the other guy. But he refused, he had said he liked it the way it was. He promised to protect Squall and that he'll need to be strong and protect himself when he gets older. Half of Squall's confidence was from Ellone, the other half was from him. 

_ What could've happened that changed everything between us? Ugh... _Squall looked outside the window, trying to recall his face. All he saw was his own reflection in the window. _ Maybe I should just let this go. There's nothing I can do. He comes he comes, he doesn't he doesn't. None of my business. _

"Squall?" Knocks came from the door followed by a feminine voice. 

_ Rinoa again? ... Maybe I am a bit too harsh to her these days. She... has the right to know I guess... _ Squall sighed before walking towards the door. 

"Squ- oh. Are you okay?" Ellone was surprised by the sudden opened door. 

"Ellone?" A stinging pain ran down Squall's body as the sight of Ellone reminded him of his past that he just tried to get away from half a minute ago. 

"Squall...?" Ellone asked softly as she noticed the uncomfortable look in Squall's eyes. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine. Why don't you come in and talk?" Squall stepped away and closed the door when Ellone stepped into his dormitory. 

"Squall, they're worried." 

Squall turned his vision to Ellone. 

"Your friends. They're very concerned about you. You haven't been yourself lately." 

"I know." 

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Ellone adjusted her position on the chair at the sight of Squall's appearance. The both of them knew what was going on, but there still was an awkward silence. 

"So they've come to you for help? They can't figure out what's wrong, maybe they shouldn't know." Squall sat up and looked away, "It's none of their business." 

"What's wrong? You weren't like this. What about Rinoa? She of all people should know." 

"And what, how am I supposed to tell her? I don't even know what the hell does he want myself." 

Ellone was silent, the room stayed silent and still for a long while. Only the wind whistling by the window, and drops of rain slowly dotted the windowpane, making some noises. 

"Where is he?" Squall decided to break the silence. 

"I don't know." 

"He never contacted you? After all these years? After what happened?" 

"Squall... it couldn't be helped. I felt obligated to do it." Ellone sighed at the past memories, "He had the right to know. He just... had a bad way of dealing with it I guess." 

"Ellone... are you sure that he's... he's..." Squall choked on his words. No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't say it. 

"Yes Squall, it's true. I thought Uncle Laguna showed you the letter." 

"The letter?" Squall's eyes widened, he had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Oh... you mean this is all still new to you? Well Squall... Uncle Laguna is your father, and Raine was your mother." Ellone said with reluctance in her voice, obviously as the topic of Raine came up, it had put the happiness away from Ellone too. 

"Oh... that." Squall looked away, "No he showed me." 

Ellone looked at Squall for a long while, as if studying his face, trying to look through those stormy eyes to try to find out what he's thinking, feeling... wanting. 

"It didn't say anything about him." Squall tried to change the subject, "It didn't even mention it anywhere. You can't read much more than two lines anyway." 

"What?" Ellone immediately shot back with a surprised look. "Do you have it with you?" 

Squall didn't reply. He didn't want to think about the issue, let alone talk about it. Especially with Ellone. 

"You can show me some other time." Ellone quickly added after Squall's silence. After all, she knew him too well. "But Squall, your friends are worried. If you don't want them to know, at least don't treat them like they're not important to you anymore, and Rinoa-" 

"Of course they are. Especially Rinoa, I wouldn't be where I am without her." 

"Oh?" Ellone found herself smiling at Squall's sudden burst, admitting his feelings. That was something Squall never knew how to do well. "Maybe you should let her know. She's more worried than anyone, I don't think she's eaten anything in a while." 

"What?" Squall looked up to Ellone with shock and concern in his eyes. "Why not?" 

"Think about how you've been treating her these days. Wouldn't she misunderstand the source of your reactions lately?" 

"Oh." Squall turned away, "That's nonsense." 

Ellone didn't say anything, just smiled. She could see the worry and hurt in Squall's eyes, but also the reluctance of going up to Rinoa, and try to explain and comfort her. But she had confidence in Squall, she always did. He made Squall a strong man. Although those childhood lessons seem nothing now, but he truly was the base of Squall's success. 

"Well, I've got to go and contact Uncle Laguna," Ellone stood up and started towards the door, "he wanted me to call few days ago. I'm sure you've got things to take care of, too." 

Squall looked at Ellone, knowing what she meant but pretended he didn't anyway. 

"Alright." 

"Bye Squall." Ellone went out with a smile. 

_ Rinoa... _With only one thought in his head, Squall took a walk to the hallways. 

~*~~*~

"That's all she said?" 

"Yeah. But it seems she knows more though." Zell responded, sitting in a table in the cafeteria by the corner with Rinoa. Crunching on hotdogs as he mumbled of course. 

"Really? Why?" 

"Because," Zell hunted the table with his eyes for a glass of water. 

"Here." Rinoa handed him a glass. 

"Thanks." Zell took a drink before he continued, "Because she's almost stammering here and there, and she seemed shocked when I asked her about his past. But she never told me anything anyway." 

Rinoa sat back and sighed, "What is bothering him so much? I seriously don't know what to do." Rinoa's voice started cracking, tears are swimming around in her eyes, watering her big auburn eyes. 

"Hey," Zell stopped eating his hotdogs, "how about you try talking to him one more time? Maybe he's in a better mood or something. Come on, I'll walk you there." 

"Okay... thanks Zell." Rinoa nodded, there was not much that she could do anyway. 

On their way to the dormitory, no one said a word. Rinoa was walking with her head down, busying thinking about Squall, and keep thinking that it might have been her fault. Annoying him all the time, asking him so many questions. _ If he doesn't want me to know, then... I won't ask. Fine. _ Rinoa made up her mind, but looked up as she saw a figure with black boots standing in front of her. 

"Squall!" 

"Yo man, you scared the hell outta me!" Zell said as he took a big step back, "Well, Rinoa got things to say to you. I gotta run. See ya!" 

Neither of them said anything, just stood there looking at each other. Rinoa hesitantly moved her eyes bit by bit to his eyes, until she found a strange yet comforting sparkle, and a smile on his face. 

_ He's smiling? He's smiling? _ The thought of Squall smiling brought an even bigger smile across Rinoa's lips. She dared not to ask him of anything, as she felt her body throwing itself into Squall's arms. He didn't say anything either, just wrapped both of his arms slowly yet gently around Rinoa's waist. The two of them didn't share a word, just embracing the moment. 

Rinoa felt tears helping themselves down her cheeks, as she wrapped her arms even tighter. She sniffed as she readjusted her head on Squall's shoulder, but the smile soon fade away as she looked pass his shoulder, and saw a man standing there. 

A man with soft brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a griever necklace standing in front of the two with a look on his face. A look of shock, a look of terror. 

_He's here..._

  
  
**A/N:** Yes, this is the 3rd chapter. Hopefully not as bad as I think it is. Some of you might already see the irony in it if you got the ending. ^^;; That is of course you know me personally lol. Otherwise just judge this chapter and forget about the crap I just said lol. Reviews will be much appreciated. Constructive criticisms are always welcome too! =) Please tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks! 


	4. Collided storms

Chapter 4 - Collided storms 

  
  
_ Memories... _ Seifer sighed as he looked at the one and the only picture he had of him and Rinoa. It was on the field behind the Caraway mansion. Seifer had his left arm around Rinoa's waist and his right arm holding onto Rinoa's arm that was around his neck. Rinoa was smiling. To Seifer she looked beautiful as ever. To think that it was over between them saddened even the almighty Seifer. 

_ A year ago... Rinoa was in my arms, not Squall's. She had trusted me, liked me, and perhaps even loved me? _ Seifer looked up immediately as footsteps ran over his room. But he loosened up after making sure that was just someone walking pass by. 

_ Idiots, scared the hell out of me. _ Seifer hated showing his emotional side. If there was one thing he was similar with Squall, it was their stubborn personality. He never liked other people to see his weakness, to see how much he cared for Rinoa. Seifer was scared that once that side of him is shown, not only his reputation will be ruined; he will be exposed and vulnerable. He would be someone that could be seen through by anyone. _ Sometimes it's good being a jackass. _

Seifer smiled before putting the picture back to the bottom of his drawer again. He then sat by the window, looking out at the Garden as couples walked pass by. He removed his eyes from those couples, only to find another pair making out under a tree. 

_ Goddamn it, must this world always be against me?! Shit! _ He stood up from the window and walked to the washroom. He studied himself in the mirror as his angry expression slowly faded. 

_ I don't look any worse than Leonhart, of course I can win her back! _ Seifer studied his physical features. He certainly didn't think he was bad looking at all. He then moved his eyes to his scar between his eyes, diagonally going from the right to the left. 

He stared at the scar as if that was his lifetime enemy. The harder he stared, the blurrier his reflection became. Until after a while he no longer saw his reflection, but Squall's. Squall's eyes shooting back at him, with nothing but his usual mischievous look in his eyes. Seifer's teeth clenched as he lifted up his right arm and helped it through the mirror. The glass broke, and so did Squall's face. 

_ Tch... I'll show him. _ Seifer looked down at the broken pieces of glass as he shrugged. _ Oops? _ He pushed the glass pieces away as he washed his face with cold water. After refreshing himself, he decided to pay a visit to Rinoa. 

~*~~*~

"S-Squall?" Rinoa slowly let go of her arms, backing away from the man standing in front of her. A man with a face so familiar, yet a smile so strange. 

Squall froze in his spot. Not only from the sight of Rinoa hugging another man, but who the man was. He didn't say anything, just waited for him to turn around. 

"So... we finally meet again." The man turned around to face Squall. It was as if Squall was looking into a mirror. Every single thing on his face was the same. Except he didn't have the scar that Squall did. "Squall." 

Rinoa stood between the two, still thinking she was seeing doubles. She shifted her eyes from one to another, noticing the inevitable resemblance between the two. One was practically the clone of another. 

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Squall froze speechless as he smirked. "Well I guess this is kind of unexpected for you." 

_ Even their voices are alike... what the... what's going on? _ Rinoa panicked inside, though she wasn't sure why. 

"In case you forgot, I'm Tempest; your older brother." Tempest replied as he examined Squall, "Twin to be exact." 

_ Twin?! Squall has a twin?! _ Rinoa was more shocked than ever. She softly gasped as she took a few steps back. She stared at the two, still not believing what was in front of her eyes. 

Tempest shot a glance at Rinoa, "That your girlfriend?" 

Squall didn't say anything. He had nothing to say, he didn't know what to say. For once he felt his heart beating faster. He wasn't sure why; never before had he been frightened to this extent. Although it wasn't like Tempest was doing anything harmful. To anyone. 

"What's the matter with you? Are you deaf _and_ dumb?" 

"What do you want?" Squall asked, still calm as ever. 

"I figured you wouldn't welcome me with open arms." Tempest took a couple of steps around before stopping again, looking at Squall straight in the eye, "What do I want? Stating the obvious aren't we?" 

Squall tried to look away, but it was as if Tempest had locked his eyes in place. For the first time he felt pressured to move, even the slightest move such as his eyes. 

Cadets walked passed by the two, some noticed and gasped in amaze; some just passed without paying attention to the commotion. 

"DOUBLES." 

"Whoa! Those two look exactly like Squall, ya know?" 

"IDIOT." Fujin smacked Raijin on his head. 

"What?!" 

"TWINS." 

"Twins?!" Raijin's jaw dropped as he took a closer look. "Squall has a twin?! We better tell Seifer, ya know?" 

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

The two ran off to the opposite direction, heading towards the cafeteria before remembering they were supposed to go to the dormitory, which was where they just came from. 

"IDIOT." 

"Hey, you ran too ya know?" 

"SEIFER!" 

"Huh?" 

The both of them looked at the direction of the rooms as a figure in a long trench coat slowly came into view. 

_ Great... _ Seifer wasn't exactly who Squall wanted to see at the moment. Tempest saw the distraction in Squall's eyes, being the curious guy that he was, he turned around to see what Squall was looking at. 

_ Leonhart? Well isn't it my lucky today. First person I see out my door. _ Seifer rolled his eyes as he scanned the hallway, he saw Squall standing in the middle of the hallway looking at him then turned away; his posse at the way back of the hallway; a frightened Rinoa at the side, which sent pain down his body once again. But then he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Familiar yet strange at the same time. Somehow those eyes just made Seifer want to kill something. 

_ Wait a minute... am I hallucinating? Two Squalls? One isn't enough of my problems I'm seeing TWO?! _ Seifer was shocked as he made out the rest of the face those eyes belonged to. 

"What the hell's going on here?" Seifer said to no one in particular as he made his way down the steps, standing in a position of a perfect view of both Squalls. 

"Who are you?" Tempest asked, he didn't like Seifer's attitude at all. 

"Who am I? Who are _you_?" Seifer lifted his left eyebrow as he shifted his eyes from the one Squall to another. 

"I don't have to introduce myself to someone who's not willing to introduce themselves to me." 

"Attitude, attitude." Seifer smirked as he rested his body against a pole behind me. "I'm Seifer Almasy." 

"Tempest Leonhart." 

"Leonhart?!" Seifer almost lost his balance as his eyes grew larger. "Did you just say you're a Leonhart?" 

"Do you have hearing problems?" 

"Squall, this your brother or something?" Seifer looked over to whom he thought should be Squall. 

Squall didn't reply, he wasn't even looking to Seifer's direction. 

"Whatever." It was if Tempest read Squall's mind as he answered for Squall. 

Seifer gave Tempest a look of shock and surprise. _ Today is definitely my lucky day. _ Seifer started to grin seeing as Squall wasn't getting along with probably his brother too well. 

Squall rolled his eyes as he started to walk away. 

"Squall! Where are you going?" Rinoa called from the back, which made Squall stop as he shut his eyes tight. He stood there without saying anything. The atmosphere was unbelievably tense. "Squall?" Rinoa asked again in a tiny voice, almost scared Squall might do something crazy. 

"It's okay Rinoa. Don't worry." Squall turned around and smiled at Rinoa. That was the smile. That was the smile from Squall Leonhart that Rinoa longed for. She couldn't help but sliding a smile across her own lips as well. "I'm just going to look for Ellone." 

"Ellone? She's here?" Tempest interrupted. 

Squall didn't answer him. He'd rather have another pointless fight with Seifer than to talk to Tempest at the moment. 

"Man what the hell's wrong with you?" 

"It's okay Squall, I'm here." A voice said from the hallway, "I suppose it's about time you two get this straight." 

Ellone appeared from the shadows, a look of worry on her face as she looked at Squall then Tempest. 

  
  
**A/N:** Yes congrats to **xSummonerYunax** and **XxSquall's AngelxX**! You guys guessed it XD But it was kind of easy for xSummonerYunax wasn't it? =P Anyways lol, the next chapter shall explain the past in the light instead of dark, so hold your horses, I still have a science project to cope with lol. For the mean time, please review! I enjoy reading what you think/have to say! Thanks! =) 


End file.
